House IV
The fourth house is associated with the home, family and nurturing and the sign Cancer. It is ruled by the Moon and the cusp of this house is one of the four angles of a chart, known as the 'Imum Coeli' opposite the "medium coeli" or midheaven. (NB: this is not true for whole-sign house systems) Characteristics "The IC is the first point of inner-awareness; otherwise known as the id. The id is the primitive inborn personality, the source of all desires and it relates to your roots and early beginnings. Your childhood nurturing gave birth to your feelings of ‘belonging’ and your deepest sense of self." (Marianne O'Hagan) Parents "In many cases the IC refers to a parent — traditionally, the father. Modern astrologers may use the IC as a significator for themother, or for both parents. There is no consensus in modern usage for which parent is best represented by the IC. The point is moot for Hellenistic astrologers who considered the fourth house the house of the father, but did not use the Imum Coeli as the cusp of the fourth house." Wikipedia "usually represents the nurturing parent – typically the mother, but not always." (Lynn Hayes) My IC is conjunct my mother's natal sun, indicating a strong connection to her as a parent, whether as a symbolic father or mother figure, perhaps a mixture. Depths "From a transformational perspective, the Imum Coeli is the midnight of the soul. It shows the psychological legacy from our parents and ancestors that submerges in the unconscious until activated, usually by transit of a planet to that point. This is the point at which we enter the underworld of our own internal psyche, turning inward to meet the essence of who we are in this lifetime. There is a certain amount of karma and destiny inherent in the cardinal points or “angles” (ascendant/descendant, Midheaven/Nadir) and transits to angles are usually life-changing events. The nadir is where we turn inward for self-examination, where we settle with ourselves and become aware of what lies within us. Our hidden fears, desires, dreams, parts of ourselves that have become lost – all lie at the IC waiting to be discovered. Until we are able to embrace and reclaim these parts of ourselves we cannot manifest our highest aspirations as shown by the Midheaven. Therefore, the IC is really the foundation of the personality and of the chart and the key to unlocking our personal evolution." (Lynn Hayes) Signs MC Taurus IC Scorpio "To get love you looked for approval and if you didn’t get it - it hurt. You needed encouragement but you were kept under very strong dominance or control within the family; there was only one way,’ ‘their way’. You felt you didn’t belong or you didn’t get along with a sibling. Your parents had a powerful influence and effect on you; they may have manipulated your behaviour to accommodate their arrangements or affairs. You could have felt emotionally removed or separated from a parent in some way – maybe the death or distancing of a parent which may have left you feeling insecure. The psychological effect of your childhood was deep; trust may have been broken which may have affected future relationships. You may have felt unwanted and unattractive, that you couldn’t show your true self. You need to look inwards to resolve subconscious childhood issues in order to gain emotional security. You were taught the value of money because financial undertones were issues, yet the financial situation was never discussed. You were provided for but you may have felt the least important person; ‘kept down’ which may have led to a basic feeling of insecurity. When you matured you felt you couldn’t depend on anyone else, you had to depend on yourself. In order to overcome the insecurity you felt in ‘self’ you needed to become financially independent; to land on your ‘own two feet’. You will work at achieving financial security through your own rules, but with a strong work ethic. You are non-materialistic, you will make do. You like to give to other people in practical or material ways, but you can be ‘ripped off’ easily. You will give ‘things’ to people (‘things’ to you are just ‘things’) but if what you give to others makes them happy, then you feel happy too; however you can give too much away." (Marianne O'Hagan) Aspects Pluto conjunct IC http://astrofix.net/2011/08/22/plutoic-aspects/ "Power struggles with mom or other maternal figures in your life. Destruction of roots. Transformation of the core self. Finding something deeper to base your life on than family ties. Breaking away from family conditioning." "Feeling trapped. Feeling captive. Feeling like you are being held hostage. Feelings of powerlessness. Held hostage by parental influence. Home-bound. Feeling trapped by family circumstances. Smothered. Stifled. Suffocated by family ties. Extremely complex feelings surrounding nurturing and being nurtured. Circumstances that make you feel dependent, or like a child. Extremely infantile behavior. Intense withdrawal from the outside world." "Taboo family secrets. Your family is taboo. Your family brings up complex feelings about what it means to be in a family and what a “family” is." "Intense home life. Intense family connections. Life or death family struggles. The powerful influence of your roots, heritage and lineage over your life. Home is a pressure cooker. Feeling pressure from within. Feeling that you can’t escape the scrutiny of your family members, or other people that you let into your inner circle." "Sifting through family secrets to understand yourself. Having the inner strength to handle difficult family situations. Finding your seat of power. The ability to build yourself back up after any type of breakdown. The ability to handle just about anything that life may throw at you. The capacity to break through old, stagnant, destructive family patterns. Breaking through family habits and patterns handed down through generations. Interest in genealogy, archaeology and anthropology. Capacity for intense self-reflection. Finding buried treasure by going within." Mozart, Sandra Bullock, Mick Jagger and Charles Manson all had pluto conjunct IC. http://astromatrix.org/Horoscopes/Planet-Aspects/Pluto-Opposition-Midheaven "One of your parents may try to exert too great an influence over you, even when you have outgrown the need for it. That parent must recognize each new stage of your life and let go of you a bit at each stage. If he or she tries to control you '''too much for too long, your psychological development will be seriously retarded'." Examples of Planets in H4 *'Sun': *'Moon': *'Mercury': *'Venus': *'Mars': *'Jupiter': *'Saturn': *'Uranus': *'Neptune': *'Pluto': *'Chiron': *'North Node''': Category:Astrology Category:Houses Category:Cancer